X-Kaliber 2097
| composer = | released = | genre = 2D action platformer | modes = Single-player | platforms=Super NES/Super Famicom }} X-Kaliber 2097 }} is a Super NES action video game published by Activision. The game takes place in the near-anarchic future of the year 2097, in which the world's economy has been devastated, governments have collapsed, and organized crime has gained dramatic influence. In ''X-Kaliber 2097, the player guides a swordsman named Slash through a side-scrolling environment. Boss encounters take place as one-on-one matches in the style of versus fighting games. Soundtrack X-Kaliber 2097 s American soundtrack was arranged by electronic/industrial music group Psykosonik. Psykosonik's soundtrack became an unusually prominent part of the game's marketing, and was often plugged in marketing blurbs. The soundtrack is also mentioned on the game packaging, and has its own section in the game manual. The Japanese version features music by Hitoshi Sakimoto and Hayato Matsuo, as well as a completely different storyline and script (with different names for every character) than the one that was given in the English localization of the game. Characters ;Slash (Gear in Japan) :The main protagonist and the current owner of the legendary sword, X-Kaliber. His goal is to bring peace and order to the world. Many of his enemies, especially Raptor, wish to acquire his sword for their own dastardly purposes. In the original Japanese version of the game, Gear is a prisoner serving a homicide sentence, chosen to carry out the New York mission by the US Government. ;Alix (Cynthia in Japan) :Slash's female partner. Alix is taken hostage by Raptor as a bargaining chip for X-Kaliber. Later, Alix becomes a vessel for Krux's consciousness. Alix is freed when Krux was defeated. ;Raptor (Zieg Dyne in Japan) :The warlord ruler of Neo New York. He has terrorized the city into submission and imposes order with the aid of the Morphs, a mysterious race of powerful, monstrous beings. He claims to be the brother of Slash and even carries his own mystic sword, though this weapon was inferior when compared to X-Kaliber. Unknown to all but himself, Raptor has secured the aid of an alien gangster named Krux. ;Kane (Cocktail in Japan) :Raptor's lieutenant. Kane is the only person privy to Raptor's secret plans. He also deals with the many criminal elements under Raptor's control. In combat, Kane uses his cane like a sword and can throw his hat like a flying blade. ;Tattoo (Tattoo Man in Japan) :A large green-skinned humanoid with a tattoo of a rose on his chest. He carries a large sword and can sprout vines from his rose tattoo as a form of offense. A steel mask covers the lower half of his face. Tattoo serves Kane as a chief enforcer and assassin. He bears a slight resemblance to Blanka of Street Fighter II fame. ;Chainsaw (TT in Japan) :An android that looks human at first, but later his robotic nature becomes obvious as he takes damage in combat (similar to the Terminator). Chainsaw carries a large machine gun in his human appearance, but his right arm becomes a real chainsaw later in combat. ;Dr. Blast (Dr. Mad in Japan) :An insane scientist who serves as Raptor's chief scientist. Dr. Blast performs research on the Morphs, seeking better ways for them to serve Raptor's needs. When he encounters Slash, Dr. Blast carries a sample of experimental insect DNA serum. When he consumes this sample, he mutates into a human-sized amalgamation of several insects including a mosquito, a dragonfly, and a spider. ;Spuke (Creapy in Japan) :Krux's lieutenant. A pale blue-skinned humanoid with long blonde hair wearing a jester's costume. He claims that Slash's sword, X-Kaliber, once belonged to Krux and intends to retrieve it. ;Krux (Maou in Japan) :An alien crime lord from outer space (a demon king in the original). He makes a deal with Raptor to secure his aid in taking over the world. In fact, the Morphs are from Krux's retinue. Krux's ultimate goal is to capture every resource on Earth for his own selfish purposes, to use up or destroy as he pleases. Notes References External links *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/snes/588873-x-kaliber-2097/data X-Kaliber 2097] at GameFAQs Category:1994 video games Category:Action video games Category:Activision games Category:Cyberpunk video games Category:Platform games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System-only games Category:Toshiba EMI games Category:Video games scored by Hitoshi Sakimoto Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games set in the 2090s Category:2097 Category:Single-player video games